


What a Beautiful Wedding

by Underthecorktree



Series: Cinderblock Garden [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 10, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Amelia's wedding is finally here, and with it Dean is finally thinking that Cas may be onto something with all this wedding talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It has been over a month since I posted to this series and I am so so so sorry. I had major writers block in regards to this story and I got way too caught up in school and the actual Season 10 stuff going on. I have also been super focused on some other writing I've been doing outside this series that may be posted soon. As always, I do not own these characters or Supernatural, I am merely telling a story. I hope you enjoy!

The time between Sam’s proposal and the actual wedding seems to fly by, and within a few short months, Cas and Dean are getting ready to go to a fitting for the tuxes Amelia picked out for them. The wedding is set for June 23, which is now in just 3 days. Dean’s been watching Cas flit back and forth across the bunker getting all of the things ready for when they have to set up the venue. Dean tries to help, mostly in an effort to calm Cas down before he explodes, but that always ends with Dean getting glared at and then most likely sent to another room. While wedding planner Cas is kind of adorably flustered, he can’t say that he’ll miss being woken up at 4 A.M. because Cas decided that right now was the time to pick out their ties.

He walks through the bunker, following the trail of ribbons and gift bags that Cas dropped on his way to the car, and is greeted with Castiel, waiting patiently from his place sitting atop the trunk of the impala.

                “Hey Cas, takin’ a break there?” He says nodding toward the trunk of the car.

                “Maybe a little. Come here. Sit on the car with me.” He says gesturing toward the spot beside him.

                “Cas, we gotta go get the tuxes.”

                “I am aware Dean. Please, humor me.”

                “Fine, but if this is just some crazy ‘let’s use Dean’s car as blackmail’ thing, I am leaving you here.”

                “No, it’s not. Just get up here.”

                With slight hesitation, Dean walked toward the Impala, dropping the wedding decorations gently to the ground, and sliding up next to Cas.

                “Ok. Now what?”

                “Now I hold your hand.” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

                “And this is for?”

                “I’m sorry for spending so much time with the wedding. I just wanted to have a moment alone with you before we got back into it.”

                “Cas, you know I’m ok with all this. I can see how much you love it, especially the whole flower arrangement thing. Man, I do not know how many damn flowers I had to pick up on the way here. What the hell are you doing with those things?”

                “Well, there’s the center piece and the bride’s bouquet as well as her bridesmaids, and then each of the chairs has one of the smaller bundles on th---.”

                Dean leaned in, succeeding in both kissing Cas and shutting him up. It wasn’t that Dean was bothered by the excitement, he actually found it really cute, but there are only so many times you can hear about floral arrangements without wanting to smash your head into a wall.

                “What was that for?” Cas asked, pulling back from Dean.

                “You’re cute, and I kinda didn’t want to spend our few minutes alone talking about the merits of chrysanthemums over carnations.”

                “That was one time!” Cas protested.

                “Maybe so, but I know where that conversation was headed. Anyway, is there anything else you wanted me on the car for?” Dean said suggestively.

                “Shut up, Dean. I was trying to be a caring boyfriend.”

                “You are. Now quit pouting, we don’t want to be late for the fitting.”

                -------

                                When they arrived at the tux shop, ten minutes late thanks to Cas’ refusal to quit pouting, Sam was already in his tux, looking entirely too flustered.

                “Finally! Where have you two been?”

                “Calm down, we’re not even that late.” Dean said, smirking.

                “No. You would have been ten minutes late if you got here half an hour ago.” Sam huffed.

                “Sam, Amelia told me the fitting was at 4 O’clock, was this information incorrect.” Cas said, tilting his head in confusion.

                “Nope, totally right, the appointment was at 4. Seriously, do neither of you own a watch? It’s almost 5 now. You’re lucky they let me keep the appointment.” Sam replied, sinking down into a chair in frustration.

                “Wow. We really did get distracted.” Dean leaned in to whisper to in Cas’ ear.

                All Sam could see was the blush on Cas’ face, but he had a pretty good guess at what Dean was referring to.

                “Gross! Stop saying suggestive things to Cas while I’m around. You two have been together for like 3 years now, could you calm it down?” Sam sighed.

                “Nope.” Dean replied, all too quickly, with that smirk on his face again.

                Before Sam could do anything, Dean ducked out of the room to grab his tux, dragging Cas along with him. He couldn’t believe those two were still practically in their honeymoon phase after this long. He could still remember the day he found out about them, not that he hadn’t seen that coming a mile away, but it was totally worth the feigned disbelief to see the look on Dean’s face.

\--------

**January 24, 2016**

“Dean? Where are you guys?”

                Sam walked through the bunker, finding the entryway and kitchen empty. It was Dean’s birthday, and he had said he was going to come over for them to celebrate a week ago, much to Dean’s protests, but the man was nowhere to be found. He was going to be seriously pissed if Dean had made plans, knowing Sam was going to be there. It wasn’t like they got to celebrate a whole lot as kids, and he just thought it would be nice to celebrate his first birthday free of the mark.

                As he continued he search, he heard vague sounds coming from the general direction of the theater room. The closer he got, the sounds became more distinct. He could now hear voices from whatever movie was on, and what he thought to be the voices of Dean and Cas. Now it made sense, the damn movie was so loud; they probably hadn’t even heard him come in. He pushed the door open to the theater room, and glanced first at the screen, playing Star Wars. He smiled, knowing how much Dean loved educating Cas on the finer points of pop culture. Then, his eyes wandered down toward the couch Dean had bought after getting the theater room set up, and when they landed on two figures tangled on the couch together, he froze.

                “Oh God! I need a lobotomy!” He yelled, darting out of the room.

                He heard the panicked voices of Dean and Cas from inside as he shoved his way into the kitchen. Once there he grabbed himself a glass and began filling it with water, before taking his seat at the table. It wasn’t like he didn’t see the tension between those two, but walking in on it was a different thing entirely.

                After about 10 minutes, the boys crept out of the theater and headed off in the direction of the kitchen, careful not to look too suspicious. Sam glanced up as they entered the room, gesturing for them to sit down with him.

                “Sammy---“Dean started, before Sam cut him off.

                “Hold on a second Dean. I just need to ask a few questions.”

                “Okay…” Dean said, reluctantly.

                “OK. So… how long?”

                “WHAT?” Dean exclaimed.

                “Not like that Dean. Seriously, is that always where you’re mind goes? No. How long have you two been dating, together, whatever you’re going with.”

                “Dating.” Cas supplied.

                “Yeah, thanks. So?” Sam said, seeing their attempts at dodging the question.

                “About a month, I think.” Dean finally said.

                “Ok, then why is this the first time I’m hearing… or I guess seeing, about this?”

                “Well, I…I guess I didn’t know how you’d react. This whole thing between Cas and I is pretty new, and honestly I didn’t think it’d work as well as it does. I was kind of scared that telling you would make it real and then I’d risk losing what we have.”

                Sam could tell this whole conversation was unsettling to Dean, but then he glanced down and saw Castiel squeezing Dean’s hand under the table, and the slight smile that pulled at the corner of Dean’s mouth. It confirmed for Sam that he had nothing to worry about, besides maybe walking in on them, because they were really great for each other. He smiled at Dean, and he could tell that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

                “Ok.” Sam finally said.

                “That… That’s it?”

                “Yeah, I kinda knew you had a huge crush on Cas, I mean have you heard yourself, Dean. I’m pretty sure you’ve been in love with the guy since he fell into that Barn.”

                “I did not fall, I flew Sam.” Cas corrected.             

                “Not the point, Cas.” Dean muttered, trying to hide the blush on his face, “And I did not have a huge crush on Cas back then, dude was a dick.” He added. Then when he glanced at Cas, seeing the hurt expression on his face, and corrected himself. “Sorry, I said ‘was’ as in ‘not anymore.’ I don’t think you’re a dick Cas, you’re my best friend.”

                Seemingly appeased by this, Cas dropped his arguments, but Sam wasn’t done with them just yet.

                “Come on, Dean. You talk in your sleep. I heard all those dreams you had about purgatory. Don’t think I don’t know you prayed to him every night. And that wasn’t even the first time you dreamt about him.”

                If possible, Dean began blushing even more, now not even capable of meeting Sam’s eyes.

                “Shut up, Sammy.” He muttered.

                Ignoring them, Castiel asked “Is that all, Sam?”

                “Yeah, just one more question.”

                “Shoot.” Dean said.

                “When’s the wedding?” Sam snickered.

                “OUT!” Dean shouted, pointing toward the door.

\-------

                After the tux fitting and the days seemed to fly by and Dean and Cas were jumping in the Impala heading for the venue. It was in the park, because as Dean liked to remind them, they were both a bunch of “freaking hippies.” The excitement that Cas had as they stepped out of the car, 2 hours before the actual wedding began, was almost tangible. After practically sprinting out of the car, he went straight to the alter area, fixing the small bouquets to each chair, and waiting for Dean to follow along with the rest of the flowers.

                Pretty soon after he had finished, Dean was pulled away toward Sam’s tent, and Cas went with Amelia to help with some final arrangements and reception stuff that Dean wanted no part in. Being traditional, Sam had not seen Amelia’s dress so his tent was in a different area. He looked so flustered and was sweating like crazy when Dean finally reached him.

                “Whoa, Sammy, what has gotten into you?”

                “I’m nervous Dean! It’s my wedding day.”

                “Yeah dude, I got that, but you love Amelia. It’s no big deal.”

                “Dean! It is totally a big deal. Her and Cas have been planning this thing forever. I don’t want to ruin anything, it has to be perfect.”

                “Sammy, I’m only gonna say this once and you better listen because this is gonna be a major chick flick moment and I am not repeating myself. What you and Amelia have is really special. She excepted our life and that’s not something you’re gonna get from anyone else, and you know that. You love her and she loves you. So, you are gonna get your giant ass out there and marry that girl and then you are gonna go to the nice reception and dance and be a happy married person, living a normal life for once. Got it?”

                “Yeah, I got it. Thanks, Dean.”

                “No problem. Now get out there before Cas comes looking for both of us.”

 

 -----------

               The ceremony went by exactly as planned, aside from Cas throwing up in a bush right before Amelia was supposed to leave her tent. Dean had rushed to his side, and according to Amelia, he apparently was making her nervous so she gave him a little more wine than she probably should have. Ever since falling, Cas has been a total lightweight, so it was no surprise to Dean that he had a little too much to drink.  Cas apologized multiple times, and in multiple languages, much to Dean’s amusement, but aside from that, everything went surprisingly well.

                The reception was held in the same park, but under a much larger, more open tent. They had a dance floor set up and flowers everywhere, curtesy of Cas and his obsession. It was a beautiful affair, that really had Dean thinking about how much Cas wanted to get married. Maybe he did too. It didn’t seem so stressful now that the day was finally here. In fact, after the ceremony, everything was kind of relaxing, and it was nice to see Sammy so happy after all this time.  He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if this was his wedding, and looking over at Cas, it was clear he was thinking the same thing too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. The title of this particular section came from Panic! at the Disco's "I Write Sins not Tragedies" if anyone was wondering.


End file.
